duluth_shipopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Algoma Conveyor
Algoma Conveyor is a female contestant on Battle for BFCP. She was one of the former 30 recommended characters who had a chance at joining the game during The Reveal and Reveal Novum, but she failed to get in the game, only receiving only 3 votes, alongside with John J. Boland, CSL Assiniboine, and Edward L. Ryerson. Algoma Conveyor also appeared with Baie Comeau in Vomitaco as a representation of the Barf Bag Challenge. Algoma Conveyor also had a chance to join Battle for Canal Park Again, but placed 52nd with only 78 votes, and was once again flung to the LOL. Algoma Conveyor, along with the other TLC prisoners, had a chance to join PCFB, but she only got 293 votes. Algoma Conveyor competes on Team American Century! in Battle for BFCP. Information During construction, Nantong Mingde Heavy Industry Co. Ltd. in Nantong City, China went out of buisness. Algoma acquired the Conveyor auction from the failed shipyard in 2017. The ship was then tanken to Jiangsu New Yangzijiang Shipbuilding in Jiangsu, China for refurbishment and final construction. The Algoma Conveyor is expected to be completed and delivered in early 2019. Personality Due to her brain being constantly doused in vomit, Algoma Conveyor is assumed to be stupid by the other contestants, especially Amercian Spirit. She believes that no one will take her seriously because a few people don't treat her with any respect. She is seen to be caring for other contestants, as shown when she spared Baie St. Paul in "Lick Your Way to Freedom" and is empathetic, showing that in that same episode she noticed that Algoma Mariner misses American Century. She also appears to be one of the smartest contestants as she used scientific proof to try to convince American Spirit that she isn’t stupid (though it is unknown if her evidence was legitimate.) However, she has slow reflexes/a slow memory and didn't know that snow and gasoline create glue. Overall, Algoma Conveyor is a rational person who seems more sympathetic to her fellow ships than most other competitors. Trivia *In "Vomitaco", Algoma Conveyor and Baie Comeau both made their debut as representatives for their own challenges. **Coincidentally, in BFB, they would both be females, would be voiced by actress Kenzie Bryant and would be very similar in terms of relationships with others. *Algoma Conveyor is one of the only characters confirmed to have a brain. Although this makes little sense, as she is a ship. **However, this could simply be an assumption. *Algoma Conveyor can use her vomit to propel herself, as seen in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset". *Algoma Conveyor is one of nine contestants to do the Four pose at the beginning of the BFB intro, the others being Joseph L. Block, G3 Marquis, Algoma Guardian, Wilfred Sykes, Atlantic Huron, Algoma Transport, American Mariner, and Radcliffe R. Latimer. **Algoma Conveyor is also the first female to start the intro. *Algoma Conveyor's voice was slightly vocoded in "Getting Baie St. Paul to Talk". However, in "Lick Your Way to Freedom" and onwards, her voice is no longer vocoded. **John J. Boland and American Mariner also share this trait. *"Enter the Exit" and "Get to the Top in 500 Steps" are the only Battle for BFCP episodes (so far) where Algoma Conveyor does not appear throughout the episode, nor get a line, except for the intro. *Algoma Conveyor's actual first words are "Grrrrr" in Reveal Novum, where she was mad that she didn't get to join. Her voice was very deep, which changed after she spoke again in BFB. *She will appear in BFB 13. Gallery As The Algoma Conveyor Algoma Conveyor.jpg|Upbound in the Seaway at Mariatown for the first time, April 22, 2019. Category:Characters